In a rack-based server system, a slide rail assembly is typically used to mount the chassis of a piece of electronic equipment to a rack. Such a slide rail assembly, as indicated at 100 in FIG. 1, usually includes a first rail 102, a second rail 104, and a third rail 106. The second rail 104 and the third rail 106 can be separately displaced relative to the first rail 102 to their respective extended positions, thus bringing the slide rail assembly 100 into the extended state. When both the second rail 104 and the third rail 106 are at their extended positions relative to the first rail 102, however, a section 108 of the second rail 104 is left unsupported by the first rail 102. If the third rail 106 is mounted with the chassis of some electronic equipment, the load capacity of the second rail 104 becomes an issue that demands attention.